Generic Magical Girl Fanfiction
by Just Some Average Dude
Summary: Obligatory Human Magical Girl AU. In the chaotic town of Happy Tree, four normal high school girls find themselves suddenly dragged in the world of magic! What kind of adventures await for our brave heroines? What's up with those generic evil creatures of darkness attacking the town? How many clichés will I be able to put into this thing? Only one way to find out: Read this.


**I'll make this clear before starting: This is not a shipping fic. Maybe I will include romance, but it will not be the main theme.**

* * *

The town of Happy Tree, a place everyone would love to live; robberies and blackmails, kidnaps and murders, truly a great place to stay!

And what's this? It looks like a group of four girls in high school uniforms walking through the streets at after school hours.

"Ugh, can you believe the teacher? He gave me extra homework!" Shout a girl with very long blue hair tied into a ponytail by a pink flower clip with a light blue streak that reached to the end of her hair. She also sported a green tree necklace. Her eyes were also blue. This girl was Petunia "Is it a world where everyone is clean too much to ask?!"

"You made a tantrum about a milk drop on his jacket" replied a silky and curvy purple haired girl who wore a little puffy white hat. Her eyes were also colored like her hair. She was named Lammy "Then you forced him to take it off and went to the bathroom were you spent the entirety of the period cleaning it"

"Hey!" Petunia cried embarrassed "Flaky, help me here!"

"Eh? Um… well, eh…" the girl identified as Flaky stuttered. Her spiky hair that reached to her hips was colored red, a crimson to be more specific. Big surprise, her eyes are also red "Actually I have to take Lammy's side here, don't take it bad, it's just that, yeah, that wasn't right" She said almost muttering.

"Giggles, backup please!" she told the last girl in the group.

"I can't this time" she replied with a *Sorry but it's your fault* nervous smile. This Giggles girl had her pink haired with a light streak in a bob cut tied with a big red ribbon. Her eyes were pink, big shock. "You seriously should reconsider your hygiene. It's good to be clean, but you want things to be… too clean" she replied after selecting the right words.

"You girls can sometimes be impossible" Petunia frowned.

"Kind of like a certain person we know" Giggles teased as Lammy and Flaky laughed. Petunia made a "Hey", but soon started to laugh along her friends.

"I can't stay mad at you, girls" she said and sighed "So…" she said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"So… what?" Flaky replied confused, at which Petunia put her arm around her shoulders.

"Flaky, my dear, you forgot what day is it?" she asked "It's Friday! We should be enjoying ourselves being free from that jail known as school for at least some days!"

"We just discussed your extra homework" Lammy replied "But I agree, there are some places where I would like to hang out now"

"Fine by me, as long as we're not late" Giggles said "the town isn't exactly safe at late hours, anything could happen, like some evil henchmen kidnapping us to drain our life energy that they will give to their evil boss that wants to conquer the world!"

Her three friends awkwardly stared at her in silence for a minute "You watch too much cartoons and comics" Lammy said. She knew Giggles wasn't talking serious, but her demeanor could sometimes be very childish.

* * *

Ironically elsewhere…

"Achoo!" a person sneezed. It was a young man with green, short and spiky hair. He was wearing a green buttoned shirt with lighter stripes, a matching tie, a dark green vest, beige pants and a dark green mask. His eyes were green, really surprising.

"You okay, bro?" asked his partner. The person was identical to his companion, even on the matching clothes. The only way to tell them apart was by the green hat he was wearing.

"Yeah, let's just finish this" he replied.

They continued doing their business "The boss will be happy to hear the news, he might as well ascend us already" the one with the hat said.

"Dunno bro, I'd love more cash, but you know who wouldn't be happy in the least" the hatless one replied.

"Meh, we could just kill him in his sleep, make it look like an accident, no worries"

"True, that's why you're the one who comes with ideas" the conversation followed as they were placing something inside the establishment they invaded "Well, job's done"

"Like candy from a baby" at that moment they chuckled as they went away from the scene, were whatever they placed was starting to grow bigger.

* * *

Meanwhile with our protagonists…

As the group of four girls made their way to the mall exit carrying some bags they noticed something: it was night already.

"What time is it?" Flaky asked worried, to which Giggles checked her cell phone.

"21:47 PM" she replied and turned to see Flaky trembling with a horrified look "Don't worry Flaky, my house isn't far from here, I can call your family and tell them you'll be staying with me"

"Mind if I do too?" Lammy asked "My house is a bit far and my parents would likely kill me if I arrive at this hour"

"Yeah, me too" Petunia stated.

"Of course, you three know you're always welcome" Giggles nodded "Just don't be like last time, Petunia"

"Hey, it's not my fault your mom doesn't knows anything about cleaning, who in their sane judgement wouldn't wash their dishes at least 10 times until they're bright as the sun!"

And with that the group marched on laughing, not knowing what awaits them ahead…

* * *

Besides our four main girls, the streets they were passing through were desolated. No surprise, due to how dangerous can the town be at night, people tend to shut themselves in their houses for the day. It was almost like a law, really. Knowing this didn't make the walk any less uncomfortable.

"G-Giggles" Flaky asked very nervous "H-how mu-much is left?"

"Only ten minutes, we already did most of the walk anyway" she replied.

"Besides if anything happens, don't worry" Petunia suddenly said "For I will protect you Flaky!"

Flaky then took a look that Petunia held a bag full of clean appliances "Maybe I would feel safer if you didn't make us bathe 5 times every time we sleep in the same house" she muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Petunia shout as Flaky slightly jumped and squeaked. Giggles and Lammy both blushed in embarrassment.

"Only two more turns and we'll be done" Giggles said as they got into the next corner.

Then there was noise.

"I-I'm not t-the only one who heard that, right?!" Flaky said a bit loud.

"Those were groans" Lammy said "Let's get out of here fast!" everyone silently agreed as their pace got faster.

But alas, it was no use, as the noise only got louder.

It was at that moment that Flaky decided to turn around.

"Flaky?" Lammy asked. Then turned and her face became the same, as did Giggles and Petunia at the sight of… How to describe it?

It was a creature of about 12ft tall and a dark purple color, it had short 4 legs with three fingers each with a claw, most of the body was round and the mouth had a large portion of it, it had five glowing eyes on the forehead and the sharp teeth were covered in a slimy green drool.

It was pretty much your generic and cliché evil dark creature.

At that sight our brave heroines did what any rational human being would do: Open their mouths to pierce the heavens with an inspiring speech that showed their fighting spirits!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they bravely said as they made a very admirable retreat. The monster also made a battle cry and ran after them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Petunia shout.

"IT'S A MAGICAL GIRL'S MONSTER OF THE WEEK!" Giggles said more excited than anything "Which means…" she clasped her hands in realization "WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND A MAGICAL FRIEND THAT WILL TRANSFORM US INTO MAGICAL GIRLS!"

The other three girls mentally facepalmed.

"Are you serious at this moment, Giggles?!" Lammy scolded "There are no thing as magical girls!"

"You're no fun, Lammy" she pouted as they turned to see the monster was out of sight but also heard a roar. Then they saw they were at the local park entrance, thinking fast our heroines hid in a nearby bush as they all tried to relax and think of the situation. And then:

"Psssst…" they heard a voice near and turned their heads everywhere trying to find the source "Down here"

The four then looked down to see who was speaking and Giggles' eyes widened as a big smile plastered her face while the others look dumbfounded: it was a blue boar that stood in two legs and was wearing blue sailor uniform, complete with a little white hat and all… oh yeah, it was also half a feet tall.

"You want to become magical girls?"

* * *

 **I welcome criticism as long as it's not flames.**


End file.
